


Naruto OC page

by Mask_lsHere



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_lsHere/pseuds/Mask_lsHere
Summary: A chapter full of all my OCs and facts about them. I created this when I realized noone would understand my Bad Things Happen Bingo books or list because none of the character's backstories are known. I thought it would be better to post all my OCs here in this one book. I also posted this book because I didn't like the formatting on Amino so I wanted to post it here as back up or if people just wanted to see the plain text.
Relationships: Ike Kikyo/Todoroki Raitoningu, Ike Megumi & Hatake Kakashi, Ike Megumi & Ike Amai, Ike Megumi & Ike Kikyo, Mizukatana Azure/Azure's husband, Mizukatana Satoshi & Azure Mizukatana, Uchiha Mask & Ha Tsuyoi & Kawanara Valeria, Uchiha Mask/Kawanara Valeria(one sided)
Comments: 1





	1. Ike Megumi

Gender: Female  
Age 1/2: 10 years old during the Nine Tails Attack  
Age 2/2: 22 years old when Naruto becomes a Genin  
Birthday: January 24th  
Status: Alive  
Village: Konoha  
Chakra affinities: Water, lightning  
Character status: Main character  
___  
"Without rain, there is nothing to grow."  
___  
Backstory

Not written yet and still plotting.  
___  
Appearance

Dirty blond hair that reaches her back. Cyan-blue eyes. Pale skin. Lightish blue kimono shirt, fishnet armor underneath, light blue obi stash. Black shorts, with black stockings and brown hiking boots. When she isn't wearing black stockings, she is wearing black knee length shorts and blue ninja sandals.  
___  
Relatives and Association

Mizukatana Azure(grandmother)  
Ike Kikyo(mother)  
Todoroki Raitoningu(father)  
Ike Amai(younger sister)

Mizukatana/Ike(Clan)

Hatake Kakashi(Friend)

___

Facts about Megumi

·Megumi Ike means 'Graceful Pond' or 'Pond Grace.'  
·Megumi is unaware she has an uncle or grandfather.  
·Megumi was supposed to only be 2 years older than Naruto but due to the plot line and how many years would have had to past, she would be 10 years older than Naruto.  
·Megumi is 4 years younger than Kakashi and Zabuza while Amai is the same age as Haku. Megumi is 7 years older than Amai.  
·Some characters from the relatives list are missing because Megumi never met them or knew they existed.  
·Azure is only on list because Megumi heard about her from Kikyo once and never again. All she knows is that she has a grandmother and her first name is Azure.  
·Megumi hasn't been decided to join ANBU yet because I'm still working on the character.  
·If Megumi joined ANBU she would have a squirrel mask, cat mask or frog mask (I couldn't decide with one.)  
·Megumi is absolutely terrified of Naruto, she won't even allow Amai near him. One day Amai plays with Naruto and she drags Amai away from him and makes her promise to never go near him again. The 9 tails did kill her parents after all. (This was written before I decided to do Bad Things Happen Bingo and is a big reason on why I wanted to do it.)  
I was going to make a depravity event story with Megumi and Amai where in a different world Amai breaks her promise and meets up with Naruto at night to play with him. She does this a few times and Megumi finds out as is mad, Megumi kills Naruto infront of Amai while Amai begs her to stop. I don't know how dark this would be.  
·Whenever Megumi goes on a mission, she ties her hair into a hair bun.  
·Megumi has both the Katana and Sword. She doesn't want Amai to become a ninja because she believes Amai is too kind. If Amai does become a genin, instead of cutting her palm with the sword she would prick Amai finger and drop the blood in the handle instead.  
·like with Kikyo, Megumi is dressed traditional. This is just a clan theme.  
·Megumi was supposed to have the chakra affinity water and wind instead of water and lightning. I gave it to Amai instead because I find it more fitting.  
·Megumi's contract animal is a river frog. Similar to the contract animal Naruto Uzumaki has.


	2. Ike Amai

Gender: Female  
Age 1/2: 3 years old during the 9 Tails Attack  
Age 2/2: 15 when Naruto is a Genin  
Birthday: February 17th  
Status: Alive  
Village: Konoha  
Chakra affinities: Water, wind  
Character status: Side character

"Where flowers bloom, so does hope."  
___  
Backstory

This characters backstory isn't finished yet and is still being written.  
___  
Appearance

Below shoulder height dirty blond hair. Fair skin and light baby blue eyes. Amai has poor vision, her vision is so poor she's almost blind. She doesn't have pupils, where her pupils are supposed to be is light blue-whiteish fog.

Special outfit: Long pink kimono and wooden sandals. Short sleeve black undershirt underneath and black shorts.

7-10 years old outfit: striped white and black shirt, overalls dress and gray ninja shoes

11-17 years old outfit: White fluffy kimono shirt with pink silk ribbons, light pink knee length skirt with black shorts and wooden sandals.

___  
Relatives and Association

Ike Kikyo(mother)  
Todoroki/Ike Raitoningu(father)  
Ike Megumi(elder sister)

Mizukatana/Ike(Clan)

___  
Facts about Amai

·Amai was blind at birth, she was able to see from the help of tsunade.  
·Amai wasn't planned to be blind but I had no reason on why Megumi thought Amai couldn't become a ninja and why her eyes had fog.  
·Amai gets her poor eyesight from Kikyo, Kikyo has no pupils while Amai has white fog where her pupils are supposed to be.  
·Megumi and Amai relationship is like Itachi and Sasuke before Itachi did the uchiha massacre. It wasn't planned but after I realized that, I started basing Amai childhood around it since Amai's parents died when she was 3 and Megumi can't be there for her all the time.  
·Some characters from the relatives list are missing because Amai never met or knew of them.  
·Megumi tries to pay attention to Amai whenever she can but Megumi not being there a lot makes Amai slightly touch starved or feel lonely.  
·If Amai joined ANBU she would have a bunny mask with baby blue markings or cat mask with pink markings.  
·Megumi sees her sister to sweet/kind to be a ninja and tries to redirect her to a different path.  
·Megumi doesn't know any of the Mizukatana clan traditions other than the sword and katana. Because of this she often dresses her sister in pink rather than the traditional blues.


	3. Ike kikyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating/editing the book a lot. I keep finding mistakes

Gender: Female  
Age: 31 years old  
Birthday: September 12th  
Status: Deceased  
Village: Konoha  
Chakra affinities: Water  
Character status: Minor character  
______

"My heart belongs to the ocean."  
___  
Relatives

Azure's husband(Father)  
Mizukatana Azure(Mother)  
Mizukatana Satoshi(Unknown eldest brother)  
Todoroki/Ike Raitoningu(Husband)  
Ike Megumi(Eldest daughter)  
Ike Amai(Youngest daughter)  
___  
Backstory

Mizukatana Azure had 2 children. The first born child was Mizukatana Satoshi. Satoshi died in the Genin exams 2 months before the second born child, Kikyo was born. Azure not wanting her second child to die, ran away from Kirigakure. Azure's husband died helping Azure escape kirigakure by a kiri hunter nin. Konoha captured a brought to T.I, she was able to get out by doing an oath to the second Hokage/third Hokage and the village. Konoha didn't trust her a lot believing that she was a spy, often leaving out important info that left Azure in danger a lot of time. Azure started living in an small traditional house near the river of the forest edge. Azure changed her last name to Ike to hide her past and hope others wouldn't try to attack them. Kikyo was born on September 12th. Kikyo became at Genin at 14 and became a Chunnin at 16. Azure died when Kikyo was 16 after missing info and repeated danger killed her. During the Chunnin exams Kikyo was saved by Raitoningu and gained a crush on him. They started talking a lot and began dating. Kikyo married Raitoningu at 18, gave birth to Megumi at 21 and Amai at 28. Kikyo and Raitoningu died in the 9 Tails Attack, leaving Megumi and Amai as orphans. Kikyo died at age 31.  
___  
Appearance

Hip length dark brown hair with blond highlights, Hime hairstyle. Dark blue eyes with fair skin.

Normal outfit - Cyan blue kimono shirt and teal collar. Dark blue skirt. Dark gray sword strap and a blue and dark blue bow. Black stockings and brown hiking boots.  
___  
Personality

Good traits: Kind, gentle, and understanding.  
Bad traits: annoying, doesn't put enough effort/lazy and below average/weak in everything.  
___  
Facts about Kikyo

·Kikyo Ike means 'Bellflower Pond' or 'Pond Bellflower.'  
·Kikyo was supposed to be the main character of the story instead of Megumi but I gave her children and then killed her off. The reason I killed her off was because I had 2 story ideas that matched each other but were different, I picked one and left off the other. This was also during the time when Megumi was only supposed to be 2 years older than Naruto.  
·Kikyo was my first Naruto OC and I made her design completely on accident. ·I actually planned to make a different story where instead of the perspective of Megumi from when she was 10-22 it was supposed to be Kikyo and how she grew up  
·Kikyo actually wasn't supposed to die in the 9 tails attack but I forgot how I was supposed to kill her off.  
·If Kikyo was in ANBU her mask would've been a squirrel with navy blue markings or a dragon is cyan markings.  
·Kikyo gets her hair from her mother, who had dark brown hair with yellow highlights. Her father had bright blond hair


	4. (Todoroki)Ike Raitoningu

Gender: Male  
Age: 29 years old  
Birthday: Unknown  
Status: deceased  
Village: Konoha  
Chakra affinities: Lightning  
Character status: Minor character  
___

"Lightning makes no sound until its strikes."  
___  
Backstory

Raitoningu was born in Konoha and was raised and trained by his uncle. He was seen as a prodigy, became a genin at 8 and trained for a few years before attempting the Chunin exams, he became a Chunin at 14. During the Chunin exams he saw a Konoha team that didn't have a scroll and gave them an extra one so they could pass. He enjoyed talking to the other team's girl. Her name was kikyo and they spent 2 years together dating before getting married. He got married at 16. He had a child named Megumi at 19 and another child named Amai at 26. He died 29 years old while protecting Konoha in the 9 tails attack.  
___  
Appearance

Light blond shortish hair, light blue eyes and fair skin. Black sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants and blue ninja sandals.  
___  
Relatives

Todoroki Daisuke(Uncle/guardian)  
Ike kikyo(wife)  
Ike Megumi(eldest daughter)  
Ike Amai(Youngest daughter)  
___  
Facts about Raitoningu

·Raitoningu unmarried name is Raitoningu Todoroki. I wanted to change Raitoningu to Todoroki but it wouldn't make much sense. So I gave it to him as his last name.  
·Raitoningu Todoroki means 'Lightning crackling' or 'crackling thunder.'  
·Raitoningu wasn't supposed to be extremely similar to kakashi.  
·He had a scar near his eye that I removed it make him seem less like kakashi. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be like kakashi appearance wise, his personality was supposed to be like young kakashi and genin sasuke. They weren't supposed to look so similar but I can't unsee it.  
·Some characters from the relatives list is missing because Raitoningu never met or knew them.  
·Raitoningu could've joined ANBU but didn't.  
·Raitoningu ANBU mask would be a dog with black or navy blue markings.  
·The more I think about it, the more I see how my characters look like the original ones. Are all of my characters going to be ripoffs?, I hope not.  
·Raitoningu doesn't know his parents and he never bothered to ask. He grew up with his uncle. (I forgot to give him parents and was like "crap, I need something.")  
·his uncle's name means 'helpful' or 'helper.' Since I didn't give Raitoningu parents, he was supposed to fill there roles. That's why I gave him that name.

Note: I did the math wrong for Kikyo. She was supposed to have Megumi at 21 and Megumi is supposed to be 7 years older than Amai. During the 9 tails attack Megumi is 10 and Amai is 3 . So 21 + 7 + 3 = 31. Raitoningu is 2 years younger than Kikyo so 31 - 2 = 29.  
[I]This was supposed to be the correct math.

Now this is how I did the math.  
Kikyo was supposed to be 38 at max so.  
38 - 14 - 7 = 17  
In my opinion this was too young so I kept adding 1 year until she was 41.  
41 - 14 - 7 = 19-20  
Raitoningu is 2 years younger than kikyo so 17-18  
Christ I'm a freaking idiot. I have to edit so much of the story now.


	5. Mizukatana Satoshi

Gender: Male  
Age: 9  
Birthday: May 16th  
Status: deceased  
Village: Kirigakure  
Chakra affinities: Water, wind  
Character status: Minor character

___  
"Refining swords is an art."  
___  
Backstory

The first child of Azure and Azure's husband, born into the Mizukatana clan. Satoshi was a prodigy, he was good in taijutsu, excellent at using ninja wire and swords, had both the chakra affinity of water and wind, had good chakra control and above average aim at 9.

He knew his mother was pregnant and wanted to become a genin before the child was born. To make his parents proud and to be able to learn more to teach his younger sibling. He went to the graduation exam and got killed. His name as a prodigy led to him being a target in the exam, all the fights wore him down, leading him to die on his 4th fight.  
___  
Appearance

-

Short light blond hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. 

Outfit - Wears a plain short white sleeve shirt, fishnet armor underneath, black pants and black flat shoes.  
___  
Relatives

Azure's husband(father)  
Mizukatana Azure(Mother)  
Ike Kikyo(Younger sister)  
___  
Facts about Satoshi

·Some characters from the relatives list are missing because Satoshi has never met or knew them.  
·Satoshi is a key factor on why Azure and ???? moved. In an alternate world he doesn't die and kikyo is born in kirigakure instead of Konoha. The world is still being worked on, it's called the Mirror world.  
·I don't remember where I got the motivation, idea or even the time where I decided to make Satoshi. Most of my characters are actually shower thoughts. ("What if kikyo had a brother? His name could be Satoshi because I'm too lazy to think of anything else at the moment.")  
·Satoshi was supposed to be 4-5 years older than Kikyo but who would send there 5 year old into a brutal exam? The only reason they sent him to the exam was because he was 9, had 2 chakra affinities and was a prodigy. I can only see most parents sending their own kids at 12 or 13, even 16 if they wanted to make sure they would survive. And kikyo wasn't supposed to know Satoshi, sacrifices must be made to keep the timeline intact.  
·If Satoshi lived and grew up to be 18 his design would have been. A white plain kimono shirt with black long pants skirt(? Is that what its called?) and wooden sandals.  
·Satoshi design at 9 and 18 are supposed to look really similar to each other but different styles. His 9 year old design is supposed to be professional and simple while his 18 year old design is supposed to be traditional and elegant.  
·Raitoningu and Satoshi weren't supposed to look so similar  
·Satoshi personality would be a mix of Itachi's and a generic anime protagonist.  
·Satoshi's hair is supposed to be shorter than Raitoningu but ended up being longer on accident.


	6. Really minor characters(Part 1/2)

Really minor characters (part 1/2)

Azure's husband  
Mizukatana Azure  
Tsuyoi Ha

_____  
Azure's husband  
___  
Gender: Male  
Age: unknown  
Birthday: unknown  
Status: deceased  
Village: Kirigakure  
Chakra affinities: Wind  
Character status: really minor character  
___  
Relationships and associations:

Mizukatana Azure(wife)  
Mizukatana Satoshi(eldest son)  
Mizukatana/Ike Kikyo(youngest daughter)

Mizukatana/Ike(clan)  
___  
Appearance

Azure's husband doesn't have a canon appearance or outfit but is noted that he has bright blond hair, teal-blue eyes, and pale skin. He doesn't have a canon outfit but Satoshi's outfit or a plain white yukata with small gray swirls on it were considered.  
___  
Backstory 

Azure's husband doesn't have any backstory or name. All that is known was that he married Azure. It is noted that he has a custom katana from the Mizukatana clan.  
___  
Facts about Azure's husband

·'Kaze' was considered as a name based on Azure's husband chakra affinity  
·'Kaze' means wind.  
·Azure is 2 years younger than her husband.  
·Satoshi gained water affinity from Azure and Wind affinity from Azure's husband.  
·Light brown hair was considered for his appearance until I remembered Azure has dark brown hair and Satoshi has blond hair, Kikyo had dark brown hair with bright blond highlights.  
·Azure's husband has dog summons, Azure has moth summons, Megumi has river frog summons, Satoshi almost gained dog summons and Amai has barn owl summons.  
·Both Azure and Azure's husband are strict with rules but Azure is calmer but takes out harsher punishments.

______  
Mizukatana Azure  
___  
Gender: female  
Age: unknown  
Birthday: unknown  
Status: deceased  
Village: Kirigakure and Konoha  
Chakra affinities: Water  
Character status: Minor character  
___  
Relationships and associations

Azure's husband(husband)  
Mizukatana Satoshi(Eldest son)  
Mizukatana/Ike Kikyo(youngest daughter)

Mizukatana/Ike(clan)  
___  
Backstory

(The same backstory explaining Kikyo)  
Mizukatana Azure had 2 children. The firstborn child was Mizukatana Satoshi. Satoshi died in the Genin exams 2 months before the second-born child, Kikyo was born. Azure not wanting her second child to die, ran away from Kirigakure. Azure's husband died helping Azure escape kirigakure by a Kiri hunter nin. Konoha captured a brought to T.I, she was able to get out by doing an oath to the second Hokage/third Hokage and the village. Konoha didn't trust her a lot believing that she was a spy, often leaving out important info that left Azure in danger a lot of time. Azure started living in a small traditional house near the river of the forest edge. Azure changed her last name to Ike to hide her past and hope others wouldn't try to attack them. Kikyo was born on September 12th. Kikyo became at Genin at 14 and became a Chunin at 16. Azure died when Kikyo was 16 after missing info and repeated danger had killed her.  
___  
Appearance

Azure has dark brown hair tied into a bun, really dark blue eyes. And fair skin.

Normal outfit - really dark blue kimono with black swirls and gold dragons. Blue lined with black and small gold bits fan. Wears white socks with wooden sandals. Black obi sash.

Special outfit - Black kimono with a light gray obi sash. Small golden rope on the middle obi sash. White swirl pattern on the kimono.

Weapons: The fan she has and a katana.

Noted: She wears her shinobi headband similar to Sakura Haruno.  
___  
Personality

Azure is strict, elegant, and harsh. Azure being the sibling of a clan head grew up to be strict and elegantly as possible. She has a short temper.  
___  
Facts about Azure

·The shade of blue her eyes are, is almost so dark that they appear black.  
·she was considered to have dark brown eyes before I remember it wouldn't work because of genetics.  
·She can almost be confused as an Uchiha. As a kid, she only replied with "hnn" or she always held a scowl.  
·She was going to have a throwing weapon as well but I forgot how to spell it  
·Azure is the only one in the clan that actually wears her shinobi headband other than her husband.

______  
Ha Tsuyoi  
___  
Gender: female  
Age: 11-16(dependent on the universe)  
Birthday: unknown  
Status: deceased  
Village: Konoha or Kagegakure(dependent on the universe)  
Chakra affinities: Earth (and water depending on the universe)  
Character status: Minor character  
___  
Relationships and associations

Unnamed parents  
6 unnamed older brothers  
1 unnamed younger brother

Uchiha Kao/Mask(friend, teammate)  
Kawanara Valeria(friend, teammate)  
Unnamed Teacher  
___  
Backstory

Ha Tsuyoi came from a disbanded clan. She was the only female in her family other than her mother. She played tagged with her older siblings all day. They taught her to practice training. She ended up gaining a few scars from accidents or training. From the training, she became a small prodigy and graduated at the age of 7 years old. Her two teammates was an Uchiha of the age of 8 years old and her other teammate at the age of 6. When Tsuyoi became 8 years old her youngest sibling was born. When Tsuyoi became older she started practicing basic medical jutsu to heal her brothers wounds when they were training or hurt.

In a mission, their teacher got killed by 3 Chunin and a jonin. She and her remaining teammates were able to kill the other opponents but Tsuyoi fell into a harsh coma. A few months later she ended up dying in a coma. Leaving her 2 remaining teammates behind.  
___  
Appearance

Short light blonde hair with long side bangs. Emerald green eyes and fair skin. Has a bunch of small scars on her legs and arms. Slightly freckled skin.

Outfit - green short-sleeved shirt with small fake gold pin up sleeves. Brown shorts, with black shinobi sandals. She wears her shinobi

Special outfit - pink kimono with small light lime patterns. White obi sash with yellow rope ribbon tying it. Small lime green ribbon in the middle of the sash.  
___  
Personality

Tsuyoi is kind, sweet but a little rough. She enjoys telling jokes and playing small pranks against people. She's extremely stubborn though and refuses to admit she's wrong or if she was too rough. Or if she pushes too hard and accidentally hurts someone.  
___  
Facts about Tsuyoi

·Her youngest brother was going to have a name. It was going to be Thomas. I didn't want to give any more people a non-japanese name. Mask Uchiha and Valeria kawanara are different for the fact that Mask's real name is Kao. Noone knows Kao's real name except his teammates, so everyone thinks his real name is Mask. Valeria is half Mexican half Japanese, her name came from a Spanish root. Valeria is her real name but only because of her heritage.  
·I would find it really weird if out of all the Konoha teams 3 people there have a non-japanese name or have a sibling with a non-japanese name.  
·Tsuyoi was actually supposed to live but I killed her off for certain reasons.  
·Out of all my OCs Tsuyoi has my favorite character design.  
·If Tsuyoi had lived she would've made it into ANBU. Her other 2 teammates would have been sensei jonin.  
·Out of everyone Tsuyoi knows the most medical Jutsu in the group.  
·Getting water and earth affinity are a 1 in 1 million chance.  
·If you gain both you can learn mokuton, in fact, the main reason I gave her water affinity is so she could be as strong as both of her teammates. Mainly for the fact that Mask and Valeria are overpowered. Valeria being able to change her body part into any material to dodge or take less damage from anything. Mask's Sharingan being able to stop time for a short moment allowing him to dodge anything. I thought Tsuyoi should have something more offensive.  
·Mask, Valeria, and Tsuyoi all prefer taijutsu meanwhile their teacher prefers ninjutsu.


End file.
